Ready
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Post Season Finale Fic so warning for MAJOR SPOILERS! Anyway just a short story from Fiona's point of view during/after the finale.


***MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE***

**Title: Ready **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: Fiona's POV during/after the finale**

**Author's Note: First of many post finale fictions, lets just say that for the time being I am back in the Burn notice relm! **

* * *

There's a moment in every person life where they have a decision to make. That decision can be as simple as saying "yes" but in my case it was turning around to go and die with the man I love. I knew that I would never be able to live with myself if I ran away with that stupid flash drive and watched as Michael blew himself up.

Granted that wasn't an easy choice, by no means was it an easy choice but when he walked out of that room and was prepared to die so that Jesse, his mother and I could all survive I knew that he wasn't the monster Larry had depicted to me all those years ago. That single defining moment, when he decided that the lives of his friends, and family were more important than his own career I got a brief glimpse of the man I fell in love with back in Ireland.

Ireland.

I'm not going to lie and say that as I turned and took off down that hallway, I wasn't thinking of the nights Michael and I spent together in the country I could never return to. I miss it, I really do but at that moment, as I ran down that hallway I knew that there is no where I would rather be than with Michael because, well, explosives always make things better.

I always figured that I would go out in something like this, explosions and bullets coming at me form every direction and truth but told that is the way I want to die. Well, I would much prefer to die with Michael at my side because I know that no matter what he would be there for me.

Sure he ran out on me back in Ireland but that was when he was employed by the US government. For a long time, mostly since we've been in Miami, I wasn't sure where his heart really lay. Sometimes I would swear that it was with me and what we have but other times it seemed like his burn notice was the only thing he really cared about.

Thomas O' Neal proved that theory wrong.

Vaughn proved that wrong.

He proved it wrong and god I love him for it.

So, as we sat in the tiny unfinished building with a block of explosives sitting between us I can honestly say that I thought I was going to die. The odd thing is that I was fine with that. We were dying for a cause, for a reason and it was something I believed it. Maybe not all the way but I saw that Michael was ready to die to get me and Maddie and Jesse to safety and that proved to me that beneath all the worry about his burn notice and the desire to get back in the spy game, there was that person I fell in love with.

It's been a week since all of that happened, since Michael once again disappeared into the cars of some strange men in black suits that practically screamed 'government'. However that last, searing kiss, still makes my lips tingle and it's that tingle that keeps me in Miami. It's not like we don't have things to do, I'm keeping Jesse company in the hospital most days but (and as much as I hate to say I did this), I did go out and by Same some drinks. Now, over the years Sam and I have gotten to become friends, sort of but I still trust him because I know Michael trusts him and, well, so do I.

Anyway, I haven't slept much because every time I close my eyes I'm back in that shed, ready to blow it up, and ready to die with Michael. Most of the time I wonder where Michael is and if he's thinking about me but as soon as that thought crosses my mind I laugh and smile because I know that I'm always in the back of his mind. So I will wait in Miami until he comes back and I know he will come back, or at least that's what I hope.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is the first a few post finale fics and Six Years will be resurrected so that we all have something to read over the SIX MONTHS we have to wait. **

**Anyway Post Episode thoughts? **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


End file.
